The present invention relates to a penile erection support ring configured to assists a male person in achieving and maintaining an erection when mounted on a penis of the male during sexual intercourse.
Problems that occur during sexual intercourse arise from a decline in the ability to achieve or maintain an erection, and are well known. Such problems result in unsuccessful sexual intercourse with a partner which may be highly distressing for both partners involved. A diversity of devices and medications to remedy or ameliorate this problem have been developed.
A decline in the ability to achieve an erection, or the achievement of an unsatisfied erection, typically results from a variety of causes. The problem may present itself as a number of different symptoms. If the penis of an individual is unable to erect because of his mental or physical disorder, a vacuum device or a medicine may be used to force the penis to erect. The decline in ability to achieve an erection may result from not only mental or physical disorder, but may also decline as a result of failing physical fitness with age, stress accumulated with fatigue, or unresponsiveness to repeating of monotonous sexual acts. However, a majority of males who experience a weak erection typically find that the cause may be found somewhere in the conduct of their daily lives. Such males do not attempt to use a large-scale device such as a vacuum device at each sexual intercourse, and also typically avoid using a drug which could have an undesirable side effect. Due to embarrassment, such males may not discuss these problems with their female partner or with their doctor.
In an attempt to resolve these problems, small scale penis rings have been developed that a male my wear without embarrassment. However, while such rings as are known in the art may assure sexual sensation to only one of the partners during use, insufficient consideration is given to the needs of both partners.
Thus, there is a need for a male physical aid that is easily accepted by a partner, is simple in structure, is easy to use, and which provides stimulation to both the male and the female partner.